


A Kiss At Midnight?!

by nashcreates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: Jace and Alec. Alec and Jace. They were always the same, but what if they didn't want to be...





	1. Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR LOVELIES!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy celebrating New Year's Eve and are up to bring in the New Year! This is just a little something I wrote in an hour to end 2018 and bring 2019 in on a HIGH NOTE!
> 
> Also, Happy One Year Anniversary to Matt & Esther! They are the Daddarios, yay!!! I'm so happy for them; Mesther Forever <3<3<3
> 
> Much love always, xoxo  
> nashcreates :)

  
“What is all of this,” Alec asked as he held the door open for Jace who was bringing more stuff into his apartment. 

 

“This,” said the blond placing the cases of beer on the counter, “is our pregame!”

 

“Pregame! Jace, it’s two in the afternoon!”

 

“And like you glittery friend says, ‘it’s happy hour somewhere, my dear!’”

 

Alec rolled his eyes fondly at his best friend's retort and gave in when he was handed a bottle. This year, it was just the two childhood friends to rein in the New Year. Izzy and Lydia were off on a couple’s retreat, Simon and Clary were spending the holidays with Jocelyn and Luke in Paris, and Magnus was getting away to one of his various homes across the world. Jace and Alec didn’t mind, though, they always had fun together.

 

“So, what are you planning fur us to do to celebrate the final hours of 2018,” Alec inquisitively asked.

 

Swallowing a drink of his beer, Jace replied, “obviously, we have to play some games, reminisce about old times, and get blackout drunk so we can kiss at midnight!”

 

“I am not kissing you at midnight,” laughed Alec.

 

“Oh, c’mon! You’re suppose to kiss somebody! Why not each other?”   
  
“Because we aren’t together?” Alec commented in somewhat of a mock-questioning tone.

 

“So!”

 

“Or friend’s with benefits.”

 

“Well-”

 

“That was one time, and we didn’t even do anything and you know it!”

 

“I can’t testify we did nothing,” Jace joked into his bottle.

 

“It was one time! In college! And I was so stoned out of my mind, I couldn’t tell which was up and which way was down!” defended the older boy.

 

“You definitely knew my mouth was up! Hey,” Jace jumped when a pillow came flying across the room. “Ok, ok, we’re not friends with benefits,” he said laughing in surrender. “But that still doesn’t answer my question.”

 

“How about because you just don't kiss people at free will, hmm?”

 

“Nahh, New Year’s is the holiday dedicated to getting a smooch from any and everyone. Trust me, a majority of people with be kissing a person whose name they don’t even know.”

 

“Why can’t we just watch the Ball Drop?”

 

“Why can’t you just answer my question?”

 

“Because Jace and Alec don’t do that. That’s why.”

 

Jace’s eyes trailed up to the older boy’s eyes and tried to find a silver lining in them. “Jace and Alec play it safe,” he finished.

 

“Yes,” Alec sighed standing up, “Jace and Alec play it safe.”

 

It was no secret that the boy had feelings for one another, but the stars had never aligned in their favor to be a couple. Something was always holding them back, whether it being Alec severely closeted, or Jace being so repressed emotional he didn’t know how to love and the distinctions of love, or how cruel society could be towards the LGBTQIA Community, or how the two boys never directly spoke about their feelings. Nothing ever seemed to allow them to be together. 

 

“Well then,” Jace said trailing after Alec, “what do Jace and Alec do?”

 

Alec sat down his beer in favor of grasping ahold of the man he loved’s hand. Jace’s question rolled so sweetly off his tongue and Alec could smell the beer on his breath and he leaned against his shoulder. “Jace and Alec hold one another’s hands when no one’s around, give one another desperate looks when we think the other isn’t watching, playfully banter like an old, married couple, drink beer at two in the afternoon to pregame for the New Year, and sometimes,” he said making his voice a whisper in Jace’s ear, “we get blackout drunk or stoned to get what we want, but then to wake up with no recollection of it so we can keep moving as the world wants us to. That’s what Jace and Alec do.”

 

Jace smiled a sad smile knowing he was right. If anything intimate ever did happen between them, they never remembered it because they always made sure to take the necessary steps to forget it come morning. Somewhere along the way, they made a silent agreement to indulge but only if they didn’t remember that way it wouldn’t hurt to know what it means to have what they really want. But does not remembering cost more pain?

 

“Do Jace and Alec play ‘Never Have I Ever?’”

 

“As a matter of fact, they do, but only after watching  _ My Own Private Idaho _ !”

 

Jace snickered, “I like the way you think, Lightwood.”

 

“You better! You’re stuck with me for life.”

  
  
“And I wouldn’t have it any other way! You grab the dvd, and I’ll grab the popcorn.”

  
  
The boys went to do their tasks and set up the living room like a theater. Jace popped plenty of popcorn for them and drizzled their favorite flavoring over the savory snack. Alec grabbed pillows and blankets for them and popped the dvd into the player. The two settled into the couch and sat the popcorn in between them. And who’s to say that limbs were entangled after a popcorn fight ensued.

 

“11:48pm, only twelve minutes left in the old year! Alec, any final words?”

 

“It has been a fairly decent year! I made partner at my firm and was able to move into a nicer apartment, which I add it only 2.6 miles away from my bestest friend in the entire world, Jace Wayland!”

  
  
“A thirteen minute walk, I might add.”

  
  
“Oh yes, and only a thirteen minute walk. I am completely out and proud!”

 

“Twenty Gay-Teen!”

  
  
“Twenty Gay-Teen, baby! And next year is only going up from here! Would you like to speak into the New Year?”

 

“Why thank you, sir. 2019, wow, so much ahead of us! Lydia and Izzy getting married, and we’re definitely betting that Clary and Simon are getting engaged.”

 

“Absolutely!”

 

“I fully believe Rowdy will be trained in 2019, which is additional plus!” Rowdy was Jace’s dog; he adopted her about two months ago when she was just six weeks old. Rowdy was an angel, but definitely lived up to her name in energy.

 

“No comment about your best friend,” Alec pretended to pout.

 

“Of course! I always save best for last! My bestest friend since I was ten is right here with me, like he has always been and will finally get the parabatai tattoo with me come the New Year.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes playfully, “yes, he will, and that was sober decision. One I may regret.”

  
  
Jace knew he was teasing. “You never regret a moment spent with me!”

 

“Somethings never change.” Alec saw the moonlight sparkle in Jace’s blue eyes. His favorite eyes, the eyes he wanted to see first when the New Year came ‘round. Before Alec let himself get in too deep, he cleared his throat. “Alright, 11:56pm. We have time for a quick round of ‘Never Have I Ever.’”

 

“Yes,” Jace fist bumped into the air, “you start!”

 

After a moment’s thought, Alec said, “Never have I ever called someone the wrong name during sex.”

 

“Ooh, playing dirty, I like it, and I have.”

 

“I know!”

  
  
“Whatever, never have I ever catfished someone.”

 

“I never have.”

 

“Me either.”   


 

“Never have I ever kissed someone that I regret.”

  
  
“I have.”

  
  
“Me too,” Alec said, and that stunned Jace. 

 

“Really, who?”   


  
“Do you remember Liam from 8th grade?”

 

“Liam Isaacs?”   
  
“Yeah, him. We kissed behind the gym bleachers in 10th grade.”

  
  
“Ew,” Jace shivered.

 

“I know right, but anyways, you’re go.”

  
  
Jace nodded and looked over at the clock on the stove. 11:58 pm, it read. If he wanted to do it, them he’d have to do it now. With a breath, he took the plunge. “You trust me?”

 

“With my life,” Alec said without hesitation.

 

“Then take my hand,” Jace offered to pull Alec off the ground. Albeit the perplexed look on his face, Alec took the blond’s hand and allowed himself to be lead onto the balcony. “Ok,” Jace muttered under his breath. Alec could tell the younger boy was shivering and it wasn’t from the bitter New York cold. Jace finally made eye contact with the taller man, “never have I ever wished I could kiss someone I couldn’t.”   
  
Alec’s breath hitched at the question, but nonetheless, he still answered. “I have,” he said suddenly having a lump in his throat.

 

“I have too,” Jace commented back looking down. He looked ashamed, but that didn’t prevent him from taking Alec’s hands into his own.

 

Alec leaned in to connect their heads and decided to follow Jace’s lead. Why couldn’t they be together? They would make it work; they always did! “Never have I ever wished I could remember the best moments of my life with the best person in my life. Because I have,” Alec said immediately, not even allowing Jace time to answer. “I so desperately wished we didn’t have to be drunk or high to get the courage to be together.”

  
  
“Me too. I’m tired of fighting it.”

  
  
“So am I,” Jace declared honestly.

 

“10, 9, 8, 7,” they heard in the background. 

 

“The Ball is about to drop,” Jace noted. “And everyone’s about to kiss.”

 

“Who says that- that Jace and Alec can’t rewrite the rules,” Alec nervously offered.

 

“You mean-”

 

“3, 2,” Alec counted down leaning in.

 

“1.” 

 

Jace met Alec half way and the sparks between their lips were more spectacular than the ones lighting up the midnight sky. It was slow and tender. It was tender.

“2019, the year that I get to look into the most beautiful pair of eyes of I’ve seen,” Alec said stroking Jace’s rosy cheek.

 

“2019, the year I finally get to call my best friend my boyfriend and make that 2.6 miles more like 2.6 inches.” Alec laughed into Jace’s collar wanting nothing more than what was coming his way this year. Jace kissed Alec this time, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes!’”

 

“It’s always gonna be a ‘yes,’ when it comes to you.”

  
  
“Happy New Year,” they heard the people below call.

 

“Happy New Year, Jace.”

 

“Happy New Year, Alec.”


	2. 2K19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the boys' kiss at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2K19 EVERYONE!!!

 

The morning was coming around and the blond who didn’t walk the 2.6 miles last night cuddled into the best pillow he ever had: Alec. Jace smiled into Alec’s shoulder as he inhaled the soft soap scent off of Alec’s body.

 

“Mhmmm, that tickles,” Alec said half awake with a smile on his face.

 

“What? Me breathing?”

 

“Yes, you breathing,” giggled the older boy. “But, I’d rather you put your mouth on mine than leaving it on my shoulder.”

 

Jace laughed airily, “so demanding, but I’ll oblige.” Jace shifts up slightly to lean up towards Alec. They kiss and just rested their heads on one another, living in the moment. “So, how shall we spend the first day of the New Year?”

 

Alec turns a little to get comfortable and adjust his arm over Jace. He brings the blond closer and Jace is laying on his side on top of Alec while the older runs his fingers over the younger’s toned bicep. “We should stay in bed a little longer, then make breakfast like those mushy-gushy movie couple, then feed each other in bed, and then,” Alec breathed, “I don’t know.” Alec fit their fingers together and began playing with their hands. “Just take it one step at a time.”

 

“I like how Jace and Alec play now.”

 

Alec turned to look into Jace’s eyes and was silent for a moment. “I do too, my love, I do too.”

 

“What shall we make for breakfast then, babe, so we can be that mushy-gushy movie couple?”

“I’m thinking freshly squeezed orange juice, french toast, cut up some fresh fruit, eggs, and bacon.”

 

“Do you know how many oranges are needed to make juice?”

 

“No.”

 

“A lot! How bout coffee instead?”

 

“Fine, but we have to brew it the way I like it.”

 

“Not even twenty-four hours into our relationship and we’re already making compromises.”

 

“The first twenty-four hours of forever.”   
  
“Yeah, you and I forever,” Jace whispered lovingly. “2019 is off to an amazing start!”

 

“No argument there, my love. Now, c’mon, breakfast is waiting to be made.”

 

Jace allowed Alec to pull him out of bed and towards the kitchen. As he followed him, he only thought about how much playing Jace and Alec would evolve now that they’ve taken the first step, and he couldn’t wait to see what this year and others to come had in store!


End file.
